


Jackson Pollock

by raphaelssins



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), BDSM, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crying, Hemipenes, Multi, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Snakey Crowley, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphaelssins/pseuds/raphaelssins
Summary: "It's a book about art movements, darling." Crowley scoffed, running his eyes over the page and jabbing a finger at one of the pictures."That one's stupid, it just looks like a bunch of cum on a canvas," he remarked, and Aziraphale snorted, shaking his head slightly."That's one of Jackson Pollock's most famous paintings."Aziraphale challenges Crowley to recreate a famous artist's paintings, leading to quite a lot of silly, sexy fun.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Jackson Pollock

Crowley was feeling rather bored, so he wandered into Aziraphale's book-filled little office and leaned against the desk. The angel didn't look up, but Crowley just smiled to himself, stroking his fingers through Aziraphale's curls. 

"I know you're there, Crowley, I heard the door," Aziraphale smiled, without looking up from his apparently very engrossing book. Crowley pouted and draped himself over the angel's back, pressing his nose into the base of Aziraphale's neck, near the back of his jaw, and closing his eyes. 

"I'm bored," he whined in the most annoying voice he could manage, and Aziraphale chuckled fondly, leaning his head towards Crowley's slightly. 

"There's plenty of books in here for you, my love." 

Crowley opened his eyes just so he could narrow them, pulling away from Aziraphale enough to look over his shoulder. "You know reading is hard for me," he mumbled, keeping the same whiney quality to his voice as he glared at the pages that were occupying an unjust amount of his angel's attention. To his surprise, there were pictures. "What's this?" He asked immediately, forgetting all about his annoyance as interest took over his mind. Aziraphale's smile widened slightly and he turned the page. 

"It's a book about art movements, darling," he answered simply, and Crowley scoffed, running his eyes over the page and jabbing a finger at one of the pictures. 

"That one's stupid, it just looks like a bunch of cum on a canvas," he remarked, and Aziraphale snorted, shaking his head slightly. He didn't actually roll his eyes, but gave the impression of someone on the verge of doing so, although with a touch of fondness. 

"That's one of Jackson Pollock's most famous paintings," he said simply, and Crowley shrugged. 

"Guess the guy must have figured out a way to dye his cum. Anyway, anyone could do it, it's not that hard." 

Aziraphale leaned back at last, looking up at Crowley with one eyebrow raised, a smirk already forming on his lips. "So you think you could paint that, do you, my dear?" 

Crowley raised an eyebrow in response, tilting his head slightly. "Are you challenging me, angel?" He grinned, and Aziraphale looked away for a moment, apparently deep in thought, then nodded, his smile growing even wider. 

"Yes, I suppose I am. Go to the bedroom and get undressed, we'll find out, won't we?" 

Crowley stared at him in shock for a moment, then smiled and decided not to say anything before Aziraphale could change his mind. Instead, he turned on his heel and headed down the hall, already unbuttoning his shirt on the way. As soon as he reached the bedroom, Crowley stripped hurriedly, then climbed onto the bed, trying to arrange himself in an appealing way. Before he could figure out the best position, however, the door was already swinging open, revealing Aziraphale wearing nothing but an apron with the words 'Let's paint some happy little trees' printed across the front, and carrying a canvas under one arm and a rolled up plastic sheet under the other. He smiled at Crowley and walked over to the bed, gesturing for Crowley to come closer. 

"Let me lay this plastic down, darling," Aziraphale ordered, and Crowley did as he was told immediately, sliding off the bed and helping Aziraphale spread the plastic over the bedclothes. Once it was in place, Aziraphale pointed to the middle of the bed, flashing Crowley a rather excited smile. "Kneel here." 

Blinking in surprise, Crowley climbed up onto the plastic sheet and knelt down, unable to help himself from smiling as Aziraphale set the canvas down in front of him. Then the angel was behind him, his chin tucked over Crowley's shoulder, both hands on his backside, squeezing gently. Crowley felt his cock already twitching, starting to fill out just from the feeling of Aziraphale's hands on his skin. 

"That's it, darling, get nice and hard for me," Aziraphale purred, and Crowley gulped as he felt Aziraphale's own effort growing behind him, pressing up against his backside tantalisingly. "I suppose you'd better pick your colour now, hmm?" He added, and Crowley nodded absently, rather too focused on the feeling of Aziraphale's hands sliding inwards ever so slightly, his grip tightening, squeezing harder. His cock bobbed slightly in the cool air and he bit his lip hard, rocking back into Aziraphale's hands. 

"You're a tease, angel," he muttered, and Aziraphale simply laughed, not bothering to confirm or deny. 

"You just focus on getting hard, hmm? You've got lots of cumming to do, Crowley," he chastised, his voice betraying the fact that he was grinning. "We're going to make such a beautiful painting." 

"Fuck, I...I can't wait," Crowley mumbled, reaching down to touch himself, but stopping when Aziraphale gave his backside a harsh slap. 

"I didn’t say you could, did I?" He snapped, and Crowley whined, pleasure rippling through him at the feeling of being dominated so thoroughly. 

"No, angel," he moaned, and Aziraphale nodded, apparently satisfied as his fingertips trailed down the centre of Crowley's chest. 

"We're gonna make this painting and I'm going to hang it right where everyone can see, hmm?" The angel growled softly, his other hand rubbing Crowley's hip while one finger traced a circle around his nipple. "I want everyone to be able to see what we have." 

A shudder ran through the demon's body at that thought - that the result of their sexual escapades would be on view for everyone who visited their home. It was a little like the thrill of taking his angel up against a wall in a back alley or crawling under the table while they were dining at the Ritz, but even more open and overt, and - although Crowley didn't usually go in for that kind of thing - oddly poetic. 

Biting his lip, Crowley tried to ignore the feeling of pre beading at his tip, but he was aching to be touched, truly  _ aching.  _ Just one little touch, he needed those plump fingers on him, wrapped around him, touching him. 

"Angel, please, I n-need-" he began, begging helplessly, but was cut off by Aziraphale's hand sliding down, his thumb and forefinger against either side of Crowley's base, giving his cock a light squeeze. Crowley gasped and bucked, the little bead of pre running down his shaft, making his whole body shiver. 

"Hmm? What do you need?" Aziraphale purred, a smirk in his voice, and Crowley whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried not to squirm. 

"T-touch me, angel! P-please!" He choked out, bucking his hips in a desperate, futile attempt to get more sensation. 

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Aziraphale chuckled, wrapping a hand around Crowley's cock at last, his thumb running over the tip, smearing precum over his skin. Crowley let out a deep, heartfelt moan and bucked again, just as Aziraphale reached down with his other hand and smoothed some miracle-generated lotion over the demon's shaft. His hand moved far too slowly for Crowley's liking, but he still couldn't stop himself from moaning, his whole body trembling. 

"There you go, got to make sure you're all lubed-up, hmm?" Aziraphale grinned, and Crowley just nodded quickly, hoping against hope that this would be the end to the teasing. Thankfully, Aziraphale had apparently reached his limit, his own cock leaking against Crowley's backside serving as a testament to the teasing's effects on both of them.

Even so, the first stroke took Crowley off-guard, and he cried out in much-anticipated pleasure, bucking again, and shuddering as Aziraphale pressed his thumb up against the base of his tip, rubbing lightly. Crowley squirmed in pleasure and felt Aziraphale's cock slip into his cleft, the tip rocking against the demon's entrance briefly. His eyes still closed, Crowley tipped his head back and rocked his hips, grinding back with Aziraphale's cock smearing pre all over him, and was rewarded with a groan from the angel. 

"Crowley, you're inc-corrigible," he choked, and the demon moaned in answer, just before Aziraphale stroked again, beginning a far too slow pace. Crowley groaned again and rocked instinctively, pleasure washing over him in slow waves. He felt the build up begin and gasped, melting back against Aziraphale's chest and just allowing his orgasm to creep up on him until, after a few more strokes, he finally moaned out the angel's name and spilled, bright sky blue all over the canvas, his hips bucking. Aziraphale chuckled and kept stroking him, milking every last drop from Crowley while he simply shuddered and moaned, left boneless by his intense, post-teasing orgasm. 

"What a pretty colour, darling," Aziraphale commented, nuzzling at the back of Crowley's jaw. The demon let out a happy sigh and grinned to himself, looking down at the canvas. 

"Your turn, angel." 

A few minutes later, Aziraphale was squealing in pleasure, three of Crowley's fingers buried deep inside him, his own hand stroking over his cock quickly, needily. Crowley chuckled and added a fourth finger, pushing as deep as he could and curling up against Aziraphale's prostate. The angel whined and rocked backwards, fucking himself on Crowley's hand, his thumb swiping over his tip. Grinning, Crowley crowded closer to him, kissing his shoulder before biting down lightly, starting to fuck the angel with his fingers, hard enough for Aziraphale to cry out in pleasure and cum in seconds, splattering pastel pink onto the canvas, his whole body shaking as Crowley slid his hand free and just watched Aziraphale stroke himself slowly. 

Crowley ran his hand down the angel's back lovingly, then kissed his shoulder again, over the little red mark where he'd bitten him. "What a good little angel you are, hmm? I've had an idea I think you'll rather enjoy." 

Aziraphale wiped his hand on his apron and took a few deep breaths, then turned just as Crowley changed his effort. Two cocks bobbed in the air, already hard and leaking ever so slightly, and the angel bit his lip, then snapped his fingers to conjure up a thick, ribbed strap-on. 

"You read my mind, angel," Crowley chuckled, then leaned over the canvas so he was on his hands and knees over it, his double lengths hanging down hard and heavy as Aziraphale chuckled and shifted. Smirking to himself, Crowley wriggled his backside invitingly, and Aziraphale's hand suddenly grabbed at his hip, holding him steady as one miracle-lubed finger pushed into him quickly. 

"Fuck! Ohhh, angel!" Crowley gasped, rocking back needily as a second finger was added already, rubbing up against the demon's prostate. "J-just fuck me! I n-need it!" 

"Are you sure, my love?" Aziraphale asked quietly, pausing in his movements as Crowley took a deep breath and looked down at the canvas below him. 

"Y-yeah...I'm sure, I'll be fine," he answered hurriedly. 

There was a brief silence from behind him, then Aziraphale shifted, the cold, slick tip of the dildo pressing against Crowley's entrance, already beginning to spread him open. Gasping in desire and the sudden realisation that the dildo was much bigger than he'd first thought, Crowley allowed himself a minor miracle in his desperation, and Aziraphale chuckled as the thick shaft slid into the demon with ease. 

"Naughty little demon," the angel teased, and Crowley groaned, still overcome with the feeling of the intense stretch. Even though he'd made it easier on himself and removed any danger of discomfort or injury, the sudden appearance of such a massive intrusion into his body was still making him feel odd. He wasn’t sure how else to describe it, perhaps it was the confusion his mind was going through, having expected pain and gotten none, perhaps it was the feeling of having his insides rearranged for him, perhaps it was the intense pressure of the thing sitting against his prostate. Crowley had a feeling it was probably all three at once. 

And then Aziraphale pulled back and Crowley's vision blacked out for a moment, the sheer overload of pleasure making it impossible for him to even moan, as overcome as he was. He could feel every ridge dragging over his prostate, rubbing over every sensitive spot inside him, Aziraphale moving at the perfect speed so that the sensations were as intense as possible without blending into one. 

When Crowley regained full ability to use his brain, he realised Aziraphale had caught him before he'd dropped onto the canvas, and was now holding the demon in one arm, his chest against Crowley's back. "F-fuck," was all Crowley could manage, but it was heartfelt. 

"Hold on tight," Aziraphale chuckled, and thrusted.

Crowley cried out this time, a long, shameless, pleasure-filled cry that was probably heard by everything in a mile radius. But Aziraphale wasn't bothering to be slow anymore or build things up over time, and he was already settling back on his knees, both hands on Crowley's hips, holding them up. Crowley struggled to get comfortable, and just managed to find a stable position before Aziraphale began to pound into him. 

Every single thrust dragged the dildo at least three quarters of the way out of him before slamming it back in again, and causing Crowley to curl his fingers in the plastic sheet so viciously that it tore. 

Aziraphale seemed to be enjoying himself no end, gasping out encouragements between sharp, heavy thrusts, and the mere thought that the angel loved seeing Crowley such a mess was definitely helping to inch the demon towards his orgasm. He pushed back desperately, and Aziraphale sped up, hips bucking in a brutal rhythm that was already bringing Crowley close to the edge. 

Trying to swallow, Crowley briefly thought about asking Aziraphale to hold his swinging cocks steady over the canvas, but figured it would probably make an interesting splatter effect and left it. Besides, he wasn’t entirely sure that he could articulate words at present. 

After all, Crowley could barely manage to moan coherently, his breath hitching all over the place, his chest heaving as intense, mind-numbing pleasure washed through him with every thrust. He certainly didn’t think he could hold much longer, and he was right. Aziraphale grunted and slammed in particularly quickly, and Crowley was cumming with barely any warning, his breathing stopping altogether as he screamed silently, the sound of plastic tearing and the splattering of cum on the canvas filling his ears as he was fucked through his orgasm. The dildo didn't slow inside him at all until every last drop had been spilled, at which point Aziraphale pulled out abruptly, rubbing the small of Crowley's back. 

"Good, let's see what you managed." 

Still shuddering and struggling to breathe, Crowley allowed himself to be hauled onto his knees, slumping back against Aziraphale's chest and squinting down at the canvas as he tried to get his eyes to focus. Lavender purple and apricot orange droplets were sprayed all over the canvas, mixing nicely with the light, pastel colours already adorning the white base. 

"Two colours, hmm?" Aziraphale hummed, wrapping his arms around the exhausted demon's waist loosely and just smiling down at the canvas. "That's just showing off." 

"Nng. I need a break, angel," Crowley panted heavily, and Aziraphale nodded, gently laying him back on the pillows and propping him up with a couple more. 

"My turn, then," he grinned, then reached under the bed and rummaged around for a bit, until he sat up and handed Crowley a short black riding crop. "Here, so you can be involved from a distance," he joked, and Crowley took it, already feeling infinitely better about having to take a backseat after his thorough ravaging. 

"Are you a naughty angel, then?" He smirked, and Aziraphale rolled his eyes, a cock already growing between his legs. It was his preferred, default shape, a little short and thick, already responding to his arousal as he turned the canvas around and knelt in front of it. Crowley couldn't help but think how cute the angel's cock looked, so thick and sweet and touchable, and he promised himself that he'd wrap his fingers around it as soon as he'd recovered enough to sit up. 

Technically, he didn't really need recovering time, but Crowley liked feeling that shaky, not quite in control sensation after an intense orgasm. At least with Aziraphale, anyway. When he'd had dalliances with humans in the past, he'd never taken the time to bask, but with Aziraphale, he could be sure he was safe and had the space to relax. 

Crowley bit his lip lightly and watched as Aziraphale wrapped a hand around himself, moaning ever so softly. A flick of the wrist, and Crowley brought the end of the crop down against Aziraphale's backside with a  _ smack  _ and a yelp of surprise from the angel. 

"Get on with it, angel," Crowley scolded with a smirk, and Aziraphale shot him a look, then shifted his position to get more comfortable before starting to stroke himself slowly, running his hand up and down his shaft in a mesmerising rhythm. Swallowing, the demon watched, feeling his mouth start to water as Aziraphale's tip became shiny with pre. Another flick, and Aziraphale was expecting it this time, moaning out happily as the end of the whip made contact with his skin. 

"Faster, come on, you're not a snail," Crowley snapped, and Aziraphale whined softly, his hand moving just a tiny bit faster, his hips rocking instinctively. 

"I might not be a snail, but I like taking my time sometimes, dear," Aziraphale retorted, and Crowley recognised it for the bait it was, bringing the crop down a little harder with another easy movement from his wrist. The angel cried out in pleasure, a slight redness rising to his skin now, his hips bucking a little faster. 

"No talking back!" Crowley growled, then tilted his head slightly, allowing himself a dirty little smile. "You really are a glutton for punishment, aren't you, angel?" 

"Y-yes, Crowley," Aziraphale whimpered happily, his hand working quicker now, no longer teasing Crowley or himself. 

At this point, Crowley decided he'd had enough of all this recovering business and sat up, giving his angel one last firm tap with the crop for good measure. Aziraphale gasped and Crowley was behind him, grabbing at his soft backside with one hand, the other tapping the handle of the whip against his lower back. He was rewarded with a shudder from his angel, Aziraphale's head tipping back as Crowley leaned in and began to kiss at his soft neck. 

"Are you going to be good for me, angel?" He purred between kisses, and Aziraphale moaned in answer, still rocking into his own hand, his whole body trembling slightly. "Good, what a good angel," Crowley praised softly, then miracled a coating of lube onto the whip handle and guided it down. Aziraphale gasped and nodded hurriedly as the demon hesitated, then pushed. 

The effect was immediate, Aziraphale's back arching as he was penetrated roughly, his hand quickening on himself as his voice rose in a high-pitched, needy groan of pleasure. "Yeah? You like that, hmm? Naughty little angel, you like getting fucked by your demon, don't you?" Crowley snarled, twisting the whip and thrusting it deeper, making Aziraphale jerk and squeal, his rhythm breaking as he choked on air, his chest heaving. "I bet I could put this whole thing inside you and you'd still be begging for more while rubbing that little fat cock of yours, wouldn't you?" 

"Y-yes, Crowley!" Aziraphale sobbed, pushing back and forcing more of the handle into himself, a shaky, overstimulated, needy cry spilling from his lips. Crowley grinned to himself and took the opportunity to push Aziraphale's hand away from his cock, replacing it with his own. 

"Good, that's it, I love it when you show me what a little slut you can be," Crowley purred, giving Aziraphale's cock a gentle squeeze before starting to properly fuck him with the end of the whip, not going any deeper, but making sure to rub the thick rubber handle over his prostate with each movement. This rough treatment combined with just a few strokes of his cock was enough to send Aziraphale toppling headfirst into his orgasm, Crowley pulling the whip out of him as soon as he went stiff and gently stroking him as the first shot of cum hit the canvas. Aziraphale groaned happily, relieved and breathless, spilling more and more golden cum onto the canvas, the glittery, shiny substance standing out beautifully against the white background and pale colours. 

"Fuck, angel. I think you won," Crowley chuckled, tossing the whip aside to wrap his spare arm around Aziraphale's waist, supporting him as he finally finished cumming and collapsed backwards to rest. 

"Mm? How so, darling?" Aziraphale panted, and Crowley chuckled, lifting his hand up so he could see it and watching in fascination as a droplet of liquid gold ran down his finger. Without thinking, he leaned forward slightly and lapped it up, a little surprised to find that it tasted completely normal. 

"Uhh, well, it just looks so pretty," Crowley mumbled, suddenly a bit off-balance, and Aziraphale leaned away from him slightly so he could turn his head and press a soft kiss to the demon's jaw. 

"How about a couple more rounds, then? You can challenge me and we'll fill up a bit more canvas." 

"I think one more should be enough," Crowley mused, looking down at the canvas in front of them. "It shouldn't be too overcrowded. I'll just have to come up with something really special, won't I?" 

"Mhm. Preferably something that allows me to fuck you into next week," Aziraphale said casually, as if commenting on the weather. Crowley swallowed his surprise and just rolled his eyes, ignoring his angel as he concentrated on his effort. 

It took some thought, but Crowley managed it in just a few moments, his cock reappearing, lengthening from nothing while a hole opened just behind the base of his shaft, folds blooming out on either side. As soon as he was satisfied with the way everything felt, Crowley shifted slightly and gave Aziraphale a light squeeze. "Are you ready, angel?" 

"Hm? Oh, yes, dear. Never been more ready," Aziraphale chuckled softly and Crowley grinned, leaning back and using his hands behind him to prop himself up. 

"Then come here and have a nice little snack like a good angel," he purred, and Aziraphale turned, his eyes widening when he saw what Crowley had come up with. 

"Oh, my favorite," he murmured, apparently already distracted by the sight of Crowley's special effort. The demon smirked and lifted his half hard cock up slightly as an invitation, one which the angel took gladly. He dove in like a seal into water, spreading Crowley's legs open wider and dragging the flat of his tongue up over the demon's folds. 

Crowley groaned out happily, his fingers curling in Aziraphale's hair, tugging ever so gently. The angel let out a soft, happy sound, and moved in deeper, his tongue lapping over Crowley's entrance as the demon felt his cock growing in his hand, his body becoming flushed with arousal. 

Everything felt hot and tingling, every movement of Aziraphale's tongue making Crowley shudder, and the demon knew that after so many rounds in a row, he was likely to have yet another very intense orgasm. With Aziraphale and without the need for refractory periods, Crowley's orgasms tended to build up over time, becoming more and more potent, and he was hopeful that today would also follow his fairly well-established pattern. 

He was certainly feeling much more needy in a far shorter space of time, that was for sure. In fact, he was already shaking, gently pushing at Aziraphale's head before he could even get into his stride. 

"F-fuck me, angel, please!" Crowley gasped, letting go of his dominance completely and gently grabbing at the angel as he rose, sweeping Crowley into his strong arms. The demon's eyes slipped closed briefly, his breathing slowing slightly with the comfort of being in Aziraphale's protective grasp - even if it was only for a moment before the angel was gently depositing him back onto the bed, guiding him onto his hands and knees, once again positioned over the canvas. 

Before Crowley could even fully adjust to the new position, Aziraphale was nudging at his wet folds, gently starting to push against his entrance. Moaning out his permission, Crowley let his head drop, focusing on the delicious feeling of being opened up around Aziraphale's thick cock, of being filled so utterly with his angel. Aziraphale let out a deep, pleasure-filled sigh, and rocked slightly, easing himself deeper until he was hilted inside Crowley's slick passage, his hands caressing the demon's hips lightly. 

Crowley couldn't help but moan again, resisting the urge to touch himself as he pressed back against Aziraphale's hips, desperate for more sensation. The angel hesitated for a moment or two, then seemed to decide this was indeed an invitation, and thrusted. Squealing out in a way Crowley would never have allowed anyone but Aziraphale to hear, the demon grabbed at the sheets shakily, clenching around Aziraphale's cock, his own bobbing and twitching between his legs, already drooling pre down onto the canvas below him. But Aziraphale didn't stop at a single thrust, instead picking up the same relentless pace he'd used when he'd fucked Crowley with a strap-on earlier, and leaving the demon in a quivering, whimpering mess below him. 

All coherent thought had gone out of the window, and Crowley was on the verge of tears - no, actually, he  _ was  _ crying, tears running down his face, sobs bubbling up in his throat at the sheer overload of pleasure and sensation. Aziraphale's nails were biting into the skin around his hips, his own nails were once again tearing through the plastic sheet. He could feel his fangs growing, poking at his bottom lip as his control over his appearance began to slip. Scales faded into existence in random places on his skin, an itchy, tingling sensation telling him they were there and adding to the cacophony of feeling that was overwhelming every sense he had. 

And then Aziraphale was groaning, and his hand was wrapping around Crowley's cock. 

The demon finished at long last, screaming and scoring deep scratches into the mattress as he came harder than he had in weeks, spilling silver all over the canvas, once again splattering it everywhere as Aziraphale let go of him and thrust once, twice. Through the haze of pleasure and his own twitches as he shot the last little dregs of cum onto the canvas below, Crowley felt the heat of Aziraphale spilling into him, then the sudden emptiness and the sensation of cum dripping from his folds. One last load was added to the canvas, and both angel and demon were utterly, absolutely exhausted. 

"Sorry about that last one, I uh...didn't plan it, so I didn't pick a colour," Aziraphale said quietly. Crowley opened his eyes sleepily and saw the angel standing near the bed, buttoning his pajama shirt over his chest. The painting had been put aside to dry, the last little splash on the canvas a classic off-white. 

"I still think it looks better than that Bollock guy," Crowley grinned, swapping out the 'P' for a 'B' just to annoy his angel. 

Aziraphale sighed. "It's Pollock, my dear, and anyway, I think you might be right. It has sentimental value," he added with a smile, doing up the last button and sliding into bed beside the still-naked demon. 

"Mm, it's certainly the weirdest thing we've ever done," Crowley hummed as Aziraphale reached out, gently guiding his celestial partner into his chest. Despite himself and the little voice in the back of his head telling him he needed to maintain his image, Crowley burrowed his face into the angel's neck, breathing in his warm scent and enjoying the feeling of the soft fabric against his cheek.

"You might be right. But it was fun, and I'm sure we could do with some matching pieces to go up around the house," Aziraphale smiled, and Crowley simply chuckled, snuggling closer into his angel's soft chest and closing his eyes contentedly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!   
> I hope you enjoyed this fic, it's something I did a while back and meant to post, I just never got around to it, but I thought a little silliness always does everyone some good :D   
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
